1. Field of the Inventive Concept
The present inventive concept relates to a method of winding a superconducting wire and a magnet fabricated using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A superconductor has no resistance (zero resistance) under predetermined conditions of temperature, intensity of a magnetic field, and current intensity. However, the superconductor has high resistance when not under the predetermined conditions.
Due to these characteristics, if a superconductor is connected in series to a power system, it can prevent the current that is generated when the power system suddenly breaks down. That is, the superconductor has high resistance when the fault current generated by the power system exceeds the critical current of the superconductor. Accordingly, the high resistance of the superconductor can prevent the flow of the fault current.
The superconductor is often used in the form of a wire since the wire can be manufactured and purchased easily and its size can be adjusted easily.
Meanwhile, a double pancake winding method is being widely used. The double pancake winding method is advantageous to wires in the form of thin tapes. A number of double pancake bobbins can be bonded together to manufacture a magnet. Here, some double pancake bobbins which are damaged by heat or mechanical disturbance can be replaced. However, a superconductor wound around each double pancake bobbin definitely has bonded parts. These bonded parts may become unnecessary resistance components, and heat generated by the resistance components may cause an unwanted loss of refrigerants.